Segundas oportunidades
by Katnip.lovato
Summary: UA de la telenovela "Destilando amor". Luego de pasar tanta amargura, Gaviota se da la oportunidad de volver a creer en el amor y acepta una cita con alguien que está dispuesto a apoyarla. Por otro lado, Rodrigo no sé rendirá en su búsqueda por encontrarla, sin saber que será muy tarde
1. El primer paso

Fanfic de una telenovela de Televisa llamada "Destilando amor" los derechos no me pertenecen.

Especie de UA, donde la gaviota empieza a buscar la felicidad que ella y su madre merecen, mientras que a Rodrigo le causará muchos estragos su matrimonio por despecho.

Si por casua RTlidad alguien se anima a leerla sin haber visto la telenovela, les hablaré más adelante del contexto

 _-Gaviota es el amor de mi vida, y voy a luchar por ella-_ _-Nunca te voy a dar el divorcio Rodrigo, no dejaré que esa jornalera cualquiera te robe de mi lado-_ _-Dime que no es cierto-_ _-Si Rodrigo, es un anillo de compromiso. Soy una mujer CASADA...-_

"Voy a darme una oportunidad, así que abrire mi corazón una segunda vez"

Si quería superar su pasado y salir adelante, debía renunciar a toda la amargura que pesaba en su alma. Si quería dejar atrás definitivamente a Rodrigo, debía dejar de aferrarse a su recuerdo y a la posibilidad de un reencuentro

-Creo que se precipita demasiado con lo del matrimonio, mejor empezemos poco a poco, con alguna cita...-

El señor Castañeda esbozo una sonrisa, suspiro y dijo - Eres tan hermosa Teresa, en estos meses que te he conocido me has cautivado tanto... ¿Te gustaría que este viernes a la salida fuéramos a cenar a un restaurante italiano?

-Me parecería bien- respondió ligeramente sonrojada

El se le acercó y tomo su mano a la cual le dió un beso delicado, suave, tierno, sin un toque de pasión desmedida que alguna vez cierta persona le hizo sentir


	2. Pequeños retrocesos

Las cosas marchaban bien para la gaviota; ocho meses después de haber huido de Rodrigo Montalvo y abandonar su antigua vida como jimadora para vivir en la ciudad de México y crecer profesionalmente, acompañada de su madre, había conseguido un puesto de recepcionista en un hotel cercano a la vecindad donde vivían, y se podían dar sus pequeños lujos. Fue difícil al principio, pues Gaviota se la pasaba llorando y bebiendo sin ahogarse en el alcohol para sentirse menos dolida, y le molestaba que recibiera halagos de uno que otro huésped del hotel. Rechazaba con amabilidad y en otras si que les _mentaba la madre_ a otros que se pasaban de listos, pero muy lejos del hotel y fuera de horas de trabajo.

Clarita, su madre, solía decirle que tampoco era para tanto

-Gaviotita, lo que te hizo el Montalvo no tiene nombre, pero no creas que todos los hombres son igual que ese mal nacido, mire al señor Castañeda.

-Ma, si algo tengo bien es que las apariencias engañan, y no quiero volver a caer en eso...Pero, a pesar de todo, me gustaría encontrar a alguien que me amara hasta los huesos.-

-Mija, usted es rechula y encantos no le faltan, ya llegará alguien bueno a su vida, encomiendese mucho a Dios y a la virgen, y pídale que le mandé a un hombre bueno, trabajador, que la vaya a adorar mucho-

El tiempo fue pasando, a tal punto de que la gaviota fue aprendiendo tantas cosas que fue ascendiendo de puesto y le aumentaron el sueldo. Le fue tomando mucho cariño a su trabajo y a su estilo de vida, no cambiaría nada, ni se atrevería a hacerlo, no por el momento.

Aunque ella aspirara a más, no se sentía lista para algo tan grande como un puesto en el corporativo Montalvo...

No, ni loca pondría un pie ahi, así que desecho la idea una vez que su amiga le mostró en el periódico el anuncio

Ya no quería saber nada de Rodrigo.

No había forma de perdonarlo por todo lo que le hizo.

Y que mejor forma de olvidarlo que dando vuelta a la hoja.

Ni todo el tequila que podría producir la montalveña olvidaria a Gaviota, la mujer más hermosa que había conocido. La única mujer en su vida.

Con la que pudo haber tenido una familia y habrían sido felices si tan solo no hubieran sido unos idiotas; ella por buscarlo en el extranjero, en tierras que no conoce y el por casarse por simple despecho, pues ni siquiera ha tocado a Isadora.

Dormían en habitaciones separadas, y comian en diferentes horarios, pero Isadora no dejaba de insinuarsele y ofrecerse.

Rodrigo sabía que ella no merecía estar en esa situación, y tampoco el era capaz de corresponderle. Le pidió muchas veces el divorcio, pero ella insistía en quedarse con el.

Ocho meses pasaron y el no se animaba a dejar la hacienda, pues esperaba a que ella regresará a su lado, o al menos a jimar, para hablar con ella.


	3. Amigos

Isadora entró en el despacho de Rodrigo, pero no lo encontró ahí. Había perdido la paciencia con el, no toleraba el hecho de que su marido deseará a otra mujer, cuya fama era realmente mala : una vulgar jornalera que se fue de prostituta a londres. Isadora, en cambio, provenía de una importante familia, era una dama refinada, educada y hermosa. No entendía la obsesión de su esposo por semejante mujerzuela.

Aún así, lo seguía queriendo, lo seguía deseando y estaba desesperada por pasar una noche con el, cosa que nunca había sucedido en su correo matrimonio.

De repente, Rodrigo apareció con su sombrero y sus lentes ovalados. Lucía agitado y cansado, aunque eso no le impedía trabajar en la administración de la hacienda.

Se sorprendió al ver a Isadora sentada y relajada, con una mirada melancólica y le dió una sonrisa casi forzada.

-¿Que haces aquí?- Le pregunto

-Quiero hablar de nuestro matrimlnio- le respondió sin inmutarse.

-Isadora, sabes que yo jamás te voy a corresponder-

-Y yo nunca te daré el divorcio- Fue entonces que ella empezó a ser más firme, pero entonces suavizó su tono- Se que empezamos muy mal, pero puedo pasar por alto eso, porque te amo- Se levantó y se aferro al pecho de su esposo

Rodrigo la empujo delicadamente

-Podemos ser amigos- ella le dijo sin perder los estribos- No voy a presionarte, así que lo he pensado y primero quiero ganarme tu confianza-

-No puedo prometerte nada, los dos somos infelices y ya has conocido mi peor lado- Rodrigo se alejó hacia la ventana, viendo los campos de agaves, el cielo despejado y a lo lejos el árbol donde el y gaviota se entregaron uno al otro.

-Dame una oportunidad, abreme tu corazón Rodrigo- ella fue hacia el - Dime ¿Que tiene ella que no tenga yo? Háblame de ella, tal vez eso te haga sentir mejor y no tengas necesidad de emborracharte cada noche-

Se quedaron en silencio por unos momentos, el no quiso voltear a verla, no quería humillarla hablándole de la "otra".

Pero no podía negarle a nadie lo enamorado que estaba de Gaviota.

-La ví en el funeral de mi abuelo, pero fue una mañana en la cual yo paseaba por los agaves y la escuché cantar. Su voz, aún la puedo oír en mis sueños. La saludé y ella sólo me miraba con sus ojos, tan intensos...- Lanzó un suspiro.

Mientras Rodrigo le contaba la historia, ella se decía a si misma que nunca podría competir con ella, pero no se rendira... Fue entonces que se le ocurrio un plan. Solo que, tendría que encontrar a la gaviota antes que el-


	4. Verdades

Luego de una charla bastante larga, Isadora "admitió" su derrota y le propuso darle el divorcio siempre y cuando se fueran a vivir a la capital por tiempo indefinido hasta que la gaviota apareciera y se encontrarán frente a frente.

Rodrigo, aliviado por la noticia, se fue con James a la cantina "la jalisquense" a festejar un rato y a explicarle la condición en la que se encontraba atado, pero algo era algo. Sin embargo, el rubio no se encontraba convencido.

-Rodrigo, me parece muy extraño que isadora te ofreciera eso-

-Es la única alternativa que tengo, así podré ser libre para estar con gaviota-

James le dió un largo trago a su bebida y resopló.- Amigo, te aconsejo que hagas lo mismo que acabas de hacer yo, porque, voy a ser directo contigo-.

-Ya escupelo- Se tomo el tequila de un golpe

-Han pasado 8 meses y la gaviota no ha aparecido, y siendote sincero, no volverá mientras estés casado, no será tu amante ni tampoco querrá ser la causante de tu divorcio. ¿Y si ella ya hizo su vida con otro hombre ?-

-Dejate de tarugadas- Rodrigo se empezó a irritar- Ella aún me amaba, todavía puedo sentir ese beso, la pasión que había en el. -

-Cuando ella volvió de Europa, te encontró casado, un día después del que se prometieron ver, luego de haberse entregado a ti y perder a su hijo ¿Crees que te vaya a perdonar ?-

-¡Fue por despecho! ¡Y tu lo sugeriste!-

-¡Nunca te dije que te casarás en menos de dos semanas para olvidar a la gaviota! Y deja de justificar tus errores-

-Solo a ella se le ocurrio buscarme en otro país estando embarazada, eso fue muy estúpido y arriesgado de su parte, y no cumplió su promesa como habíamos acordado-

-Ninguno lo hizo, y no se trata de quien la rompió primero- Su voz se redujo a un murmullo, pues la poca clientela alrededor los empezó a observar.

Rodrigo suspiró una vez más. - Tengo que aclarar las cosas con ella, y tengo que encontrarla.-

-La verdad, no creo que haya estado con otro hombre ni lo este por todo el daño que le hiciste, eso es un punto a tu favor-

-La forma en la que lo dijiste fue horrible.-

Repentinamente, los interrumpió Crispín, muy alterado y agitado.

-Crispin- dijo James- ¿Que...?

-La gaviota... está en la ciudad de México. -


End file.
